Baby's First Coffin
Baby's First Coffin (en español, Primer Ataúd del Bebé) es una canción de Underworld. Es la pista 11 en la ''Underworld'' banda sonora, y se realiza por The Dillinger Escape Plan. Letra Ingles Dear God Broken life Come on Laugh this time She stares. Forever in death and ever again Come on. Forward. Smile. Tricks and trade She stares. She'll cut her again, cut again Dear God Broken life Come on Laugh this... Silence tells us what they are. Silence tells us what they are She's up and gone and done it again. Jimmy's got a new gun in his hand She's up and gone and done it again. Jimmy's got a new gun in his hand You're being a liar. You're being a liar You're being a liar. You're being a liar How could you doubt? He would never find out You're being a liar. Let's start the show You're being a liar. I'm ready to go You're being a liar. You're being a liar You're being a liar. You're being a liar How could you doubt? He would never find out You're being a liar. Let's start the show You're being a liar. I'm ready to go The emperor is dead. The emperor is dead Goodbye. Don't cry Die. So long. Revenge. Defend You know we brought the crowd to us Staking time into the gust of wind to the face Never returning, favors take the prison to the man I could promise the world if we could travel through time Don't back out here. Now relax and remember the promise of the sign I wish you could see yourself now... you look at me like a child The way you glide across the room, it's drama of seduction Let go of it, Repunsel. Let it down Aim for the signal then bring it down with a smile.... now Become the conductor The way you slide across the room... how wonderful A connection and the last cut still bleeds as good as the first one does It's just the opening seed of a new flame I look at you like a child but not at all like you looked at me The price is already paid. Now is the time to go back. Face what you've done You should never said 'Yes' The price is already paid. Now is the time to go back. Face what you've done The price is already paid The price is already paid. Now is the time to go back. Face the master You should never have said 'Yes' when you really mean 'No' Español Querido Dios Vida Roto Encenderse Ríete ahora Ella lo mira. Siempre en la muerte una y otra vez cada vez Vamos. Adelante. Sonríe. Trucos y comercio Ella lo mira. Ella le cortará de nuevo, cortará de nuevo Querido Dios Vida Roto Encenderse Ríete esto... El silencio nos dice lo que son. El silencio nos dice lo que son Ella está arriba y se ha ido y lo ha hecho de nuevo. Jimmy tiene una nueva arma en la mano Está arriba y se ha ido y lo ha hecho de nuevo. Jimmy tiene una nueva arma en la mano Estás siendo un mentiroso. Estás siendo un mentiroso Estás siendo un mentiroso. Estás siendo un mentiroso ¿Cómo puedes dudar? Él nunca se enteraría Estás siendo un mentiroso. Vamos a empezar el show Estás siendo un mentiroso. Estoy listo para ir Estás siendo un mentiroso. Estás siendo un mentiroso Estás siendo un mentiroso. Estás siendo un mentiroso ¿Cómo puedes dudar? Él nunca se enteraría Estás siendo un mentiroso. Vamos a empezar el show Estás siendo un mentiroso. Estoy listo para ir El emperador ha muerto. El emperador ha muerto Adiós. No llores Muera. Hasta luego. Venganza. Defender Sabes que nos trajo la multitud que nosotros Replanteo de tiempo en la ráfaga de viento para la cara Nunca volver, favores tomar la prisión para el hombre Yo podía prometer el mundo si pudiéramos viajar en el tiempo No realice una copia aquí. Ahora relájate y recuerda la promesa del signo Me gustaría que pudieras verte ahora... me miras como un niño La forma en que te deslizas a través de la habitación, es el drama de la seducción Renuncialo, Repunsel. Dejalo Apunta para la señal luego bajarla con una sonrisa.... ahora Conviértete en el director de orquesta La forma de deslizarse a través de la habitación... lo maravilloso Una conexión y el último corte todavía sangra tan bueno como el primero lo hace Es sólo la semilla apertura de un nuevo amor Te miro como un niño, pero no en todo como me miraste El precio ya está pagado. Ahora es el momento de volver. Enfrenta lo que has hecho Nunca debería haber dicho 'Sí' El precio ya está pagado. Ahora es el momento de volver. Enfrenta lo que has hecho El precio ya está pagado El precio ya está pagado. Ahora es el momento de volver. Enfrenta el maestro Tú nunca debería haber dicho "Sí" cuando realmente querías decir 'No' Categoría:Música Categoría:Música de Underworld Categoría:Música vocal en:Baby's First Coffin